PPF SCWP
The PPF SCWP (Superior Combat Weapons Platform, formerly Codename: Steven) is the Phoenix Precision Firearms corporation's latest cutting edge development - a family of small arms built off of the popular AGP Platform, an earlier prototype family. Changes include a new monolith body that can be customized for any situation, the cutting-edge Phoenix Buffer Tube and the omission of a sniper rifle - Daniel Phoenix, CEO of PPF, decided that it'd be better to base the new sniper rifle on the BSR-50 Anti-Materiel Rifle instead. One thing that was not included in any of the pictures is that all of these weapons are, as a tribute to the MP5, "slap-cocked": On both sides of the weapon, there is now a coarse-machined area with the phrase: "Slap Me!" written below. SCR - The Rifle The SCR is the rifle component of the platform - a Direct Impingement Gas System-Operated, air-cooled closed-bolt full-length assault rifle. Like many SCW and AGP weapons, it fires the .260 Remington cartridge. A magazine adapter along with an upper receiver change can convert it into a 7.62x51 or 5.56x45 caliber weapon. It is expected that until the .260 Remington round is accepted into service, the rifles supplied to the army will be chambered in one of those 2 rounds. The rifle is fast, reliable and provides massive stopping power. The SCR is modular, equipped with a 2-piece railed foregrip and field-removable stock, which is a high-durability aluminum version of the M16's stock. It is equipped with a 60-round casket magazine by default. Another unusual feature about the rifle is its lightweight heat-dissipating barrel, which is always there to keep the rifle from overheating and failing. Statistics Name : SCR Weight : 4 kg (unloaded), 4.9 kg (loaded) Length : 38" (96.5 cm) Barrel Length : 20" Feed System: 30-round STANAG (5.56), 60-round casket (.260, 7.62) Caliber : 5.56 NATO, 7.62 NATO, .260 Remington Muzzle Velocity : 790-1050 m/s (Depending on cartridge) Optimal Range : 5-400 meters Effective Range : 850 meters (point), 1200 meters (area) Rate of Fire : 1100 RPM (Auto), 1800 RPM (3-rnd Burst) SCC - The Carbine The SCC carbine rifle is essentially an SCR, but with a shorter 12" barrel, one piece of the 2-piece foregrip removed and a "stubby" version of the buffer tube to mount a folding stock (Please note that it still reduces recoil efficiently). There's also the option to carry smaller 40-round casket mags (pictured) or 20-round box mags. This gun operates extremely well in close quarters, mowing down terrorists, spies and trained soldiers alike. Statistics Name : SCC Weight : 3.2 kg (unloaded), 4.1 kg (loaded) Length : 22" (55.9 cm)(Stock folded), 30" (76.2 cm) (Stock unfolded). Barrel Length : 12" Feed System: 20 or 30-round STANAG (5.56), 20-round box, 40 or 60-round casket (.260, 7.62) Caliber : 5.56 NATO, 7.62 NATO, .260 Rem Muzzle Velocity : 740-980 m/s (Depending on cartridge) Optimal Range : 5-150 meters Effective Range : 700 meters (point), 1000 meters (area) Rate of Fire : 1100 RPM (Auto), 1800 RPM (Burst) SCS - The Shotgun The SCS, commonly known as the "Sergeant's Crazy Sweeper", is a heavy 10/12-gauge shotgun in the SCWP family. Being a shotgun with a different magazine system than the rifles and a much larger caliber (.775, to be exact), it is the only weapon in the family that cannot be converted into another gun. However, it more than makes up for this downside with its power: when loaded with FRAG rounds, it becomes a devastating automatic grenade launcher, capable of releasing 30 explosive rounds in a narrow 5 second period. Policemen use its semi-auto version a lot (and love it) to breach doors quickly and stop even the most heavily-armored and drugged criminals due to its immense knockback force. The shotgun pictured has a 20-round drum magazine and a FAB Defense GLR-16 stock coupled with a Medium (Shorter than full-sized, longer than Stubby) buffer tube, as well as the factory-installed heavy muzzle brake. This shotgun is considered by many to be the manliest one out there. Statistics Name : SCS Weight : 4.7 kg (unloaded), 5.5-6 kg (loaded) Length : 38" (96.5 cm) Barrel Length : 20" Feed System: 10-round box mag, 20-round doublestacked box, 20- or 30-round drum Caliber : 10-Gauge, 12-Gauge. Muzzle Velocity : Varies(Depending on ammo type) Optimal Range : 5-40 meters Effective Range : 100 meters (point), 200 meters (area) Rate of Fire : 600 RPM SCMG - The Machinegun The SCMG is a Machine Gun version of the SCR. Essentially, it's an SCR with a vastly different upper receiver - it's an open-bolt, short-stroke piston-operated mechanism with a feed tray. The exterior of the upper receiver features a rail-less feed tray cover opening to the front and an ammo box mount (The box is placed on the right or left of the gun, depending on if it's in lefty or righty configuration, respectively). Also, the feed tay can be swiftly retracted if one wishes to mag-feed the gun, which led to a weird habit among support gunners that tested the gun: Instead of reloading with a new belt, they just flipped a switch and used the large 60-round mag to finish off targets. This way, the SCMG has a full capacity of up to 220 rounds (if firing 5.56). Due to the fact that the SCMG is but a conversion of the SCR, it is very light compared to other machine guns, but still heavier than most assault rifles. It is compatible with the SCR's stocks, and, as any company wishing to create a custom SCR receiver must follow a set of rules, any SCR receivers must be compatible with SCMG uppers unless explicitly stated otherwise. Statistics Name : SCMG Weight : 4.7 kg (unloaded), 7.1 kg (loaded) Length : 42" (106.7 cm) Barrel Length : 24" Feed System: Any box mags for the caliber of the weapon + ammo belt (usually loaded into storage boxes that can store 130 rounds of 7.62/.260 or 160 rounds of 5.56) Caliber : 5.56 NATO, 7.62 NATO, .260 Rem Muzzle Velocity : Varies (Depending on caliber) Optimal Range : 15-800 meters Effective Range : 1200 meters (area) Rate of Fire : 1200 RPM Category:Assault Rifles Category:Battle Rifles Category:Shotguns Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Carbines Category:PPF Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Armories